A Pokemon Journey
by crimson-bay
Summary: A boy and 2 friends set off on their pokemon journey leaving his sister behind. Proffesor Oak gives the girl a unique Raichu. Soon the girl and her Raichu become friends and set off to beat the girl's brother and be the best!


".And I'll take the Treeko." Said Brent as he took the last pokeball.  
  
Brent was a blonde-haired, 14 year-old boy setting out on his pokemon journey along with William (14) and Amanda (13).  
  
"WAAAAAIIIIIIT!!!!" yelled Erin, an 11 year-old girl with short blonde hair, "I'll take Torchic." She said to professor Birch.  
  
"Taken." called the sweet ringing tone of Amanda's voice.  
  
"Mudkip?" she asked.  
  
"Mine." That was William.  
  
"Treeko!?" the girl practically pleaded.  
  
"Erin!? What are you doing here?!?!?" Brent screamed.  
  
"I'm getting a pokemon. duh!" Erin said "so professor, do you have any more pokemon left?"  
  
"Welll, I do have 1 pokemon left but It's not as good as the rest." The professor pondered.  
  
"OK I'll take it. Where is it anyway?" Erin started searching the lab for any sign of another pokemon. The professor took a pokeball out of his pocket and opened it. There stood the most hyper Raichu Erin had ever seen. Brent, Amanda and William all let their pokemon out.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" my Treeko is a girl!!!" Brent shouted after taking one look at the pokemon that had been inside the pokeball.  
  
"Is there something wrong with girls?" the girls asked threateningly.  
  
"No, no, girls are just fine!" said Brent. "I'm gonna call this Treeko TX!"  
  
"And my Torchic will be called Blaze from now on!" Amanda shouted.  
  
"And I'm gonna call this Mudkip Muddy Buddy!" William said. And with that the 3 older kids were off running into the grass.  
  
"Oh and Erin if you want one of the pokemon professor Oak used to give out I hear there's a girl in the next town that wants to trade her Squirtle for something." The professor told her.  
  
"All right! C'mon Raichu We've got to get that Squirtle!" Erin shouted to her partner.  
  
"Raichu Rai?" Raichu said and opened his mouth wide.  
  
"What? You're hungry"  
  
Raichu nodded and opened up wide again.  
  
"OK, fine. We'll stop at Dunkin' Donuts when we get to Oldale town."  
  
"Rai, Raichuuuu!"  
  
"Zig? Zigzagoon?"  
  
"Cool! A Zigzagoon!" Erin said. She and her Raichu were walking through the tall grass on their way to Oldale town. "Raichu, use a thundershock!"  
  
"Raichuuuu!"  
  
"Good, it's paralyzed!" Erin said "pokeball go!"  
  
The pokeball hit the stunned Zigzagoon on the head. It rolled three times then tinged.  
  
"Yay! It tinged! Which means I caught Zigzagoon!" Erin shouted.  
  
Meanwhile Brent, Amanda, and William were having a bit more trouble.  
  
"Is it dead?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Someone go poke it!" said Brent.  
  
"Uhhh.go MuddyBuddy!" William said.  
  
Mudkip went over and sprayed some water at the seemingly "dead" Heracross. All in 1 movement the pokemon jumped up and started slapping Mudkip silly. Once the pokemon was done it climbed back up the tree and fell asleep.  
  
"Ahhh!! My Mudkip!" William cried "MuddyBuddy, return!"  
  
"C'mon, let's just get to Oldale town with our pokemon in one piece!" Brent muttered.  
  
"So Raichu what do ya want?" Erin asked. She and Raichu were at the Dunkin' Donuts in Oldale town.  
  
"Rai!" Raichu said and pointed at a man drinking coffee.  
  
"Ya want coffee?"  
  
"Rai!"  
  
"OK, I'll have 2 coffees please."  
  
When their coffee arrived Raichu started drinking his right away.  
  
"Rai! Raichu!"  
  
"Raichu! You have to put sugar and milk in it!" Erin poured some milk in and was about to open a packet of sugar when Raichu grabbed it from her and ate it himself.  
  
"You like sugar don't you, Raichu? OK, he'll have a mug of sugar then." Erin said while Raichu bounced around waiting for his sugar.  
  
"C'mon Raichu we've got to go get a Squirtle!" Erin said as she dragged a very hyper Raichu out of the coffee stop.  
  
"So Y'see I'm willing to trade you this nice, cuddly Zigzagoon for that mean, power-hungry Squirtle!" Erin was saying to an old lady who just liked pokemon for pets.  
  
"OK I'll trade!" the lady said. She went back into the house and returned with a dusty pokeball. After the trade the lady let the Zigzagoon out and they walked back into the house together.  
  
"Yeah! I got a Squirtle!" Erin shouted.  
  
"You what?" Brent screamed. He and his friends had finally made it out of the grass.  
  
"I traded a Zigzagoon to this old lady for her Squirtle." Erin said.  
  
"Oh Yeah? How about a battle?" Brent said.  
  
"OK, you're on!" Erin shouted "Go Raichu!"  
  
"Go TX!"  
  
"Raichu, Mega Punch!"  
  
"TX, Pound attack now!" The pound attack missed but barely, the mega punch hit TX right in the head.  
  
"Good Raichu! Now finish it off with a thunder attack!"  
  
"Raiiii!!"  
  
After the dust settled there was a burnt Treeko and a panting Raichu. Raichu took a sip of sugar and got enough energy to bounce down to the pokecenter with the others. After all the pokemon were healed, Raichu finished he bounced around the shop waiting for more sugar.  
  
"What are you feeding that thing?" Brent asked.  
  
"Sugar." Erin replied.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
